In recent years, mobile equipment, such as smartphones and tablet PCs, in which a projection capacitance type touch panel is used, rapidly come into widespread use. In the projection capacitance type touch panel, it is common that a pattern of ITO (indium tin oxide) film is formed in a screen area and a metal wire portion made of molybdenum is formed at the periphery of the screen area. In order to blind the metal wire portion, a black or white light-shielding pattern is often formed on an inner surface of a cover glass of the projection capacitance type touch panel.
A type of the touch panel is broadly divided into an out-cell type in which a touch panel layer is formed between a cover glass and a liquid crystal panel, an on-cell type in which a touch panel layer is formed on a liquid crystal panel, an in-cell type in which a touch panel layer is formed within a liquid crystal panel, and an OGS (one glass solution) type in which a touch panel layer is directly formed on a cover glass, and development of a touch panel of OGS type is increasing since it can be low-profile and its weight can be reduced than conventional one.
On the other hand, a negative-type photosensitive composition containing a silicon oxide compound is known (Patent Documents 1 to 4).